combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MVP EdwardJ/Nexon is going to WIN AGAINST GAME ANARCHY!!
Hey guys, as you may/may not know, I am an ex-hacker. I still, however, keep in touch with the higher class and coders. But with a different mindset, I come bearing extremely good news for the CAWiki and every legit player in the gaming community NEXON IS GOING TO WIN THE CASE AGAINST GAMEANARCHY! How do I know? As I've said before, I keep in touch with the higher class of coders. David Allen Barker, or you guys may know him as DrUnKeN ChEeTaH, The Owner and founder of Game Anarchy, contacted each and every coder, retired and active, and explained his situation. Below here, are his words My CA Hacks will be removed?! My fellow coders and hackers, I come bearing both good and bad news Good news first, I have managed to recode my hacks with a new address logger that I created, its designed to disable the shitty BlackCipher hackshield and compromise CShell.dll. So with that out of the way, I have a permanent bypass for Combat Arms, and there might be a chance I can recover and remake previously thought to be patched hacks. For the tier 2 coders, use gellins base and my bypass which I attached and log addresses from there on. Tier one coders, or whoever is left of the coders, I have sent a separate email containing the permanent bypass and address logger inside a RAR file. Open it and dump it into your CA files. Here is a list of addresses I've compiled from the last dump SKIP HALF THE EMAIL FULL OF HACKING CODES AND WHATNOT WHICH ISN'T OF OUR CONCERN Now for the bad news....Early March we have a summary judgement hearing for the Nexon Case.Most likely it will not go well, I just can't afford the lawyer fees...In the US who has the most money wins. They are a multi-BILLION dollar company with a team of lawyers vs Me...do the math. Game Anarchy will most likely be shut down and, if we are able to be reopened, will remove all hacks for Nexon games; because I have lost quite a lot of money in the lawsuit and I cannot recover it within this time. So for the coders who have stepped down, NOOB, mbob, whit, pasha, xChocolatex, Gordon, EdwardHeartsU, Dave84311, Flengo and Flameswor10, it is my time to step down from the hacking scene. It has been a long run, and I had knew the inevitable was going to happen. So I will join the rest of you, shutting down my website as soon as the case is lost (along with alot of my money) and fade into obscurity. But my spirit will live on. Game Anarchy was, and always will be, the #1 site for VIP Hacks. --DC So as you can see there, Game Anarchy will be shut down as soon as Nexon wins the case, as David Allen Barker has earnt himself 16 counts of copyright infringement, which also means he needs to pay Nexon compensation of at least $149,000 not including legal fees. Well played Nexon, I am glad I shut down my site before I got into this mess.. Category:Blog posts